Movie Time:Making The Mirror-Ash Saga
by Bryce-daniel2009
Summary: This story takes place immediately after the events of "Mirror-Ash's Showcase Debut," but reading that isn't necessary to follow the plot (but it's extremely helpful). Otherwise, the title is pretty self-explanatory. I'm really proud of the character dynamics in this story, and, yes, I would totally see this film. :D
1. Making The Mirror-Ash Saga (part 1)

**Movie Time: Making "The Mirror-Ash Saga"**

By: Bryce Daniel (2016)

"So, Meyer," Alexa said. "I take it you saw Julie's report last night."

"Yeah," he replied dejectedly. "And no matter which way you look at it - it's still MY fault."

"What are you talking about?"

"If I – or the mirror version of me - was a better parent…"

"You cannot blame yourself for what for your MIRROR-self may or may not have done. Look at how your REAL children act: Clemont is a GYM LEADER for the largest city in Kalos and his sister cares more about pokémon than most adults I've met. How many single-fathers do you know who can make THAT claim? Not many I'd venture!"

"How many of said so-called 'fathers' can say they sent the mirror-versions of their own children to their DEATHS? I mean come on, how do you think they ended up in Coumarine City anyway?"

NOW he had her attention.

"Whoa, wait a second, back up – you mean they were in Lumiose City before they met Ash – Mirror-Ash – in Coumarine City?"

"Yeah, they appeared in my shop out of nowhere," he recounted as Alexa started writing furiously. "They threatened to destroy not only my shop but Clembot as well unless I told them exactly where Ash was."

"You're 'Mirror-Ash' aren't you," Nurse Joy asked. "I saw the report last night, and it just pains me that my cousins and I could be so cruel to the trainers we're supposed to support – some things are bigger than money."

"Fortunately, they're gone now," Ritchie said. "The pokémon and trainers of THIS world are being treated by people who actually CARE about pokémon."

"Yeah, t-thank you, Nurse Jo- AAAAGH," he said feeling someone tapping him on the shoulder. He turned around quickly to find himself two inches from a live camera.

"Hehehe"

"ZORUA! I told you not to do that! Sorry about that, Ash, I was hoping I'd run into you here. Yeah, you see, I also saw that report and knew I HAD to film it for my next movie. Are you alright, you look like you've seen a Ghost-type."

"Y-yeah, I'm f-fine... I guess..."

"'Movies?' 'MOVIES,'" Mirror-Luke shouted. "I don't have time to screw around playing over glorified dress-up games – I've got WORK to do! Now either buy a ticket or get the fuck lost!"

"ASH," Ritchie shouted sharply. "You're spacing out again. I'm pretty sure he's not a 'bad guy' either."

"That depends which paper you read," Luke said as his Zorua laughed softly.

"They didn't like YOU either if I recall, but, anyway, can I count you two as my first actors for my 'Mirror Ash Saga?'"

"Sure," Ritchie said.

"F-fine…I guess. I've already b-been on c-camera once t-this week..."

"You assumed they were talking about the REAL Ash didn't you," Alexa asked. "So you sent them to a city he'd already been to in order to buy him some time?"

"Yes, but how was I supposed to know the 'Ash' they were looking for was heading that way? I was lucky Clemont – 'Mirror-Clemont' - decided NOT to 'torch' the shop as his sister suggested."

"Sorry, I just can't picture sweet little Bonnie acting like that. I mean - not that I don't believe you – but, um, do have video of this?"

"I'm sure Clembot has the incident in his archives… but you'd be better off with the security footage from the shop."

"Because it'll be clearer?"

"No, because I can access the tape easier than I can Clembot's hard drive, soft drive or whatever they call it. My son is a whiz at stuff like that, but his ol' man can't even turn on the laptop he got for Father's Day."

"How 'bout this: you retrieve the surveillance video and I'll ask Clembot if he can locate the incident on his server. At the end of the day, hopefully, we'll have ourselves a cover story."

"Yeah, 'Local Store Owner Sells Own Kids Out – Entire Dimension Destroyed.' I can't wait to explain THAT to my customers."

"Oh, Jenny," Alexa said picking up a coffee on her way to the gym. "Any news I should know about?"

"Nah, I just got back from helping my cousin in Shalour City investigate a case about some thieves causing trouble dressed as our city's Gym Leader and his friends."

"Really," Alexa said pulling her notebook out again.

"…But it turned out to be nothing. If it wasn't for the view from the top of the tower, it would've been a completely wasted trip."

"Shalour City, huh, that's out near Coumarine City, right?"

"Yeah," Jenny said as if it was obvious.

"Do you have any similar reports in that area? I'm working on a story about a similar group of troublemakers here in Lumious City. Any information you give me could be extremely helpful – to BOTH of us."

"See," Iris shouted as she burst into the Pokémon Center. "I told you we'd make to the Pokémon Center before dinner! Oh would you hurry up already! Gah, I swear if you were any slower we'd have to change your name to Ash!"

When she turned back into the lobby, there were two "Ashes" standing there with their arms crossed.

"Wait there are TWO of you now," she said until she saw Luke out of the corner of her eye. "Oh right, I get it now, this is a game: 'Which one is the REAL Ash.'"

"That's easy," said a voice from behind her. "Neither of them are the 'Real' Ash."

"Oh n-no, n-not CILAN," Ash said jumping behind Ritchie's back.

"You call THIS 'food," Mirror-Cilan shouted throwing the carefully crafted plate in Ash's face. "What the fuck did you do, scrape it directly from A GRIMER'S ASSHOLE? Start over, you worthless ingrate!"

"What's with him," Iris asked. "He's acting like a bigger kid than us-"

"Shh," Cilan whispered. "I'll explain it to you later."

"You can come out now, Ash," Ritchie said reassuringly. "This isn't the Mirror-World anymore. He's not going to hurt you."

"SHE migh-OW, but I won't."

"Good to know," Luke said. "Now, you wouldn't happen to know where I can find a pair of actors do you?"

"How…many…badges…do…you…have?"

"I'm not here for a gym battle," Alexa said. "I'm here to ask you about an incident in your shop a few weeks ago."

"Please…enter…Ms…Alexa," he intoned as the door opened in front of her.

Alexa entered the battlefield and explained her assignment to the robotic Gym Leader.

"Yes…I…remember…that…incident…I…can…project…it… ahead…of…us… if…you…wish."

Seeing the kids she THOUGHT she knew, act like that made her both sad and angry at the same time (though she'd tell you she was a "detached observer"), but knowing that no other trainers would have to deal with their evil behavior - which matched Mirror-Ash's description of it perfectly - still gave her a morbid satisfaction.

"Do…you…need…to…see… the…video…again?"

"No, but could you send a copy to my work e-mail? I'll ask my editor if we can use it on our website."

"Done…I…am…looking…forward…to…reading…your…article."

"Thank you, Clembot. I just wish I looked forward to WRITING it…"

True to form, Officer Jenny had a copy of her cousin's report on Alexa's desk before she returned to the newsroom. As she sat down to write her article, a young man approached her and gave her a VHS shaped package with her name on it.

She got a third of the way through her writing when her editor appeared behind her, and she explained her story to him and both of the videos she had. He seemed happy about it being a "front page story," and he even took her VHS tape with him though what he was planning to DO with it was a mystery to her.

When he left, she read the Jenny's report and noticed the dates didn't quite add up. This essentially killed her "multi-city reign of terror" narrative, but she knew facts had a nasty habit of not fitting convenient "narratives." Besides, she felt she had enough information for a compelling story without these "extra" incidents. She just hoped her editors agreed with her…

"This story is great," Luke said reviewing their script. "…But it's still missing something. It's a good ending… but the viewer isn't really given a reason to be 'scared' of Mirror-Clemont and Serena."

"Bark," Zorua cried motioning toward a nearby television.

"BREAKING NEWS," Malva shouted dramatically. "MTV has just learned the so-called 'Mirror Children' from last night's report apparently started their ill-fated reign of terror in Shalour City before moving onto Lumiose City where we have just obtained this SHOCKING video of a store owner under siege…"

"Well, isn't THAT convenient," Iris said sarcastically.

"I believe the technical term is 'Dues Ex Machina' – a trope in which 'unexpected characters, events or ab-'"

"Oh brother, you'd think he'd learn by…Wow, those kids really ARE crazy!"

"…That help solve a previously unsolvable problem.' Unless it's a 'Coincidental Broadcast'…"

"Is he STILL prattling on? Do you think we can use this story in our movie?"

"Sure," Luke said. "But only if we change the name to 'Clemdroid' or something and make Real-Clemont his inventor – ooh and make the shopkeeper the 'Real-World' version of their dad."

"The only problem is," Luke said as they walked through the plaza. "We're going to have to find new actors for the shopkeeper, Serena and-"

"I thought **I** was playing Serena!"

"Sorry, but I'm sure we'll find another part for y-"

"Oh, Luuuuke," a voice exclaimed from behind him. "I thought I recognized that cute little Zorua."

"Oh God," Iris said burying her face in her hands as Zorua whimpered and hid behind Mirror-Ash's back.

"I t-take it, s-she isn't actually the 's-smartest trainer in all Unova.'"

"Nah, Ashy-Boy," her companion said. "You'll just to settle for the 'smartest trainer in KANTO.'"

"Great timing," Luke said. "You'll be perfect for Serena! But who are we getting to play Scotty? Hmm, Ritchie isn't in any scenes with him so…"

"N-no," Ash said glancing over at Gary knowingly. "I-I've got s-someone BETTER in m-mind…"

"'Someone better,'" Luke asked. "How? Cilan is playing Clemont and Professor Oak, Bianca is Serena, Zorua is Bon-"

"Wait," Iris interrupted. "How is ZORUA playing Bonnie?"

"Hrmph," Zorua (as Bonnie) snorted turning away from Iris while flipping her hand towards her tetchily.

"No, I mean, doesn't Bonnie have, you know, LINES in the script? Who's going to re…"

"See? I TOLD you we'd 'find a part' for you. As for Scotty… I don't see Gary playing him as they share a scene together so that leaves Ritchie…"

"A-and s-someone else," Ash said nodding over to Gary who pulls a green fashion wig out of the mirror-trainer's bag and plops it on Luke's head. "Now for the matching vest, orange c-cut-off tie and a beige pokéball notebook and… ta-da, we've g-got our s-selves a character!"

"ARRRGH," Mirror-Ash shouted.

"What is it," Iris asked.

"No matter wh-what I do, this outfit j-just does. Not. WORK!"

"Can't you just MAKE it work?"

"O-one does not s-simply 'make' f-fashion work. If y-you have to 'MAKE' it work, t-then it doesn't 'work!' Period."

"I don't know," Cilan said looking over his blue and yellow jumpsuit in the side mirror. "I think it looks pretty darned good on me. What do you think?"

"NO," Ash and Iris shouted simultaneously.

"Maybe, if I try his bag oooon," he said straining to lift it. "Sweet tea and crackers, what did you put in this thing?"

"Humph," Gary said lifting Clemont's bag effortlessly. "You call yourself a 'science nerd?' Bah, you wouldn't last ten seconds in the field."

"Hey, Bee," Gary shouted. "Would you come over here and work your magic on this bag."

"'Maaagic,'" Ash said distantly.

"Oh please," Bianca said. "There's no 'magic,' silly, you just have to know how to pack things. Trust me, it's more of a science than anything else."

"Ex-zactly – 'no magic' t-that's IT – T-THAT's the problem here!"

"Oh no," Bianca said rustling through Clemont's bag. "The problem is the weight is badly distributed. Move this here…lay that flat…toss this in the side compartment…stack everything else on top. NOW, try it."

"N-no," he said cutting her off and turning her towards Gary. "Y-YOU try it…. Oh much better, now take t-this s-staff…and SQEEE it-it's p-peerfect!"

"Don't do that again," Gary said.

"But whaat about MEEEE," Cilan whined. "I thought **I** was supposed to be Clemont!"

"N-no," Ash said pulling a charcoal colored helmet out of his bag. "I've got a b-better idea for you..."

(To be continued…)


	2. Making The Mirror-Ash Saga (Part 2)

**Movie Time: Making "The Mirror Ash Saga" (Part 2 or 2)**

By: Bryce Daniel (2016)

Grace picked up the newspaper. She always enjoyed reading it in the morning, but today's headline was particularly alarming:

"Local Businessman Confronted by Evil 'Mirror Children' Before Deaths in Coumarine City"

She couldn't even fathom a world in which she - or any other parent - could THAT irresponsible, but there it was in literal black and white.

"How horrible. What kind of parent raises kids like… ah, damn it…"

She puts the paper down and gets her tea off the stove. What if this "Mirror" Serena accosted HER instead of Meyer? Would "Mirror-Clemont" spare her as well or would he let Braixen "torch" her own home?

"Fletch-ling?"

"Yeah," she said somewhat dolefully. "Something IS bothering me…"

"Is this the place," Luke asked as they stood outside a small appliance store in Lumiose City.

"Yep," Gary said already in his Clemont costume. "This is definitely the place Professor Sycamore said we should film at."

"Can I help you," Meyer asked as they entered the store. "Well, I recognize the two of you from that Showcase a few days ago: 'Aij' and 're-che.'"

"It's 'Ritchie' actually, and this is my partner Sparky."

"Rai-chu!"

"I know that, I'm just messing with you. So, yeah, congrats on the win, but we BOTH know if it was a Contest battle, he would've totally beaten you."

"T-thank you, s-sir."

"Well, anyway, MY name is Luke, and I'm here filming a movie about Mirror-Ash here. This is Serena, Clemont and this touchy little diva here is Bon-"

"I think I know my own kids names, thanks."

Grace sat on her sofa with her tea firmly in hand when the phone rang.

"Call from…KANTO… Call from… KANTO…Call from…"

"Who the heck do I know from Kant…Oh, hi, you must be Ash's mom…Delia, right, so nice of you to call me…oh, Caller-ID, it's a godsend on a day like this…yes, I saw the story in the paper… Well then you're a leg up on me as I can't even figure out how to explain this to my Fletchling let alone my friends…"

"Fletch-ling," it said quizzically as Grace patted it on the head as if IT was the one needing reassurance.

"Yeah, but at least yours is still ALIVE…yes, I imagine he would be, but at least he's not 'terrorizing' entire towns like my – sorry, I mean my 'Mirror-Daughter' was…God, it makes you won… Well, I suppose he WOULD tell you that…Wow, damn, I mean, I'm sorry. This is, it's just a lot to process…"

"So," Meyer said. "We've got my children and their friend taken care of, but who's the tall guy in the back?"

"My name is Cilan, and I'm a Pokémon Connoisseur. I'll be playing 'Clemdroid.'"

"Bot," Meyer corrected. "Yeah, normally, he's here in the store, but he's at the gym today…"

"The gym," Cilan asked.

"Yeah, my boy programmed him to 'take over' the gym while he and Ash are traveling. Started off a little bumpy, but…"

"Wait," Cilan said. "You mean Clemont's the Gym Leader? I was a Gym Leader in the Unova region. Well, okay, ONE of them anyway, my brothers still…"

"Sorry, about that, Mr. Meyer, he tends to prattle on. My name is Iris, and we used to travel with Ash. Err, I mean the REAL Ash and probably this one as well. Gah, this story is soo con-FUSING!"

"Tell me about it. I've got two kids: two of them are alive, and two of them are DEAD. Try wrapping your heads around THAT some time..."

"Okay," Luke said lifting his camera into place. "We'll be doing three takes. One from 'Clembot's POV, one from the behind the counter and…"

"Wait," Iris said. "Who's playing the 'Shopkeeper?'"

"Well, um, I was originally going to have Gary play him since he's the oldest looking… then I thought YOU would do it but since you're playing 'Bonnie' that kind of leaves Rit…"

"A-and s-someone already d-dressed like a blue-collar s-shopkeeper..."

"He's got a point there," Cilan said. "You ARE dressed very similarly…"

"Yeah, the hair and glasses fit the character perfectly," Iris added.

"This is still MY movie, right?"

"Heck, I'd hire you," Meyer said with a broad smile. "You can even use my Ampharos in the shoot."

"T-that's g-great… b-but I was t-talking about YOU."

"Umkay," Meyer said hesitantly. "But can I make a suggestion first? One that could save you some time AND add more realism to your film..."

"Vee Hach Ezz," Iris asked quizzically. "Is that some kind of weird pokémon?"

"Nah," Gary said. "My grandpa has one of those at his lab. He says it's how old people used to watch movies back in the day."

"Yeah, thanks," Meyer said. "You can probably ask the TV station in town to convert it for you, that's the same camera that brought you here in the first place. Am I right?"

"Okay, fine," Luke said readying his camera again. "Let's DO this, places everyone….and ACTION!"

"Where is Ash," Gary shouted.

"CUT. Try being a little more menacing. The audience is supposed to see the two you as 'threatening.'"

"Where is Ash?!"

"Much better," Luke said giving him a thumbs up.

"I...am…sensing…hostility."

"ROBOTS don't have 'senses,' now tell us where he is or I'll rip every wire out of your body!"

"Actually," Meyer said. "It's 'FUCKING body,' they had to edit it a bit – okay, more than 'a bit' – for broadcast."

"That does sound better actually," Gary said before getting back into character. "Now, tell us where he is or I'll rip every wire out of your fucking body!"

"Brother, please" Iris said as 'Bonnie' rolled her eyes petulantly. "Don't be barbaric."

"Yes…listen…to…your…imposter…sister."

"That's what you brought THIS for," she continued as Zorua pretended to pull a large sledgehammer out of Clemont's backpack.

"Good job, Iris…and Zorua. Are you ready, Meyer?"

"Yeah, and when we're done here, I'll take the surveillance tape over to the TV station for you. If you're lucky, they may even let you film there as well..."

"Oh there you are," Meyer said as the entered the lobby of the TV station. "I was beginning to think you'd gotten lost in the big city."

"Oh no," Iris said. "This place is a cakewalk compared to Castelia. The only problem was our director here kept trying to film everything."

"We needed B-roll," Luke said defensively. "Besides, we got the scenes of the kids causing 'mayhem' in 'Shalour City,' didn't we?"

"Yeah, it was REALLY easy to do," Gary said. "All I did was ask if we could 'shoot' them, and our costumes did the rest."

"I'd imagine so," Meyer said. "Oh, and I already asked if you could film and or edit here, and they said 'yes.' They also said they'd have your scene ready by the time you're done shooting."

"In fact," a woman behind the counter said. "We can probably edit it for you to if that would save you save you some time."

"Sure," Luke said.

"Great, and if you follow me I'll take you to our available studios…"

"Hey, guys," Gary called out as they passed a medium sized room with a sofa, a table with four chairs and a kitchenette area. "I think we found our 'lab' space."

"You're right, Gary," Ritchie said. "It DOES look just like your grandpa's lab."

"Raichu"

"Oh, no," their guide said. "That's not a studio – that's the green room for our morning show."

"Are they filming now," Luke asked.

"Um, no… they stopped taping over two hours ago."

"Good, then it's officially the sitting area at 'Professor Oak's Lab.' Thanks for the catch, Gary… but we still need a place for 'Mrs. Ketchum's living and dining room.' Do you have a space like that here?"

"Well, we sometimes shoot commercials in studio 'F' …but I don't know if anyone is using it TODAY."

"Would you check for us? Oh, and could you see if a recording suite is available for later this afternoon? Thanks, okay, guys," he said passing his camera to Ritchie. "Are we ready to film or what?"

A few days later, Ash called Professor Oak from the Pokémon Center he and his friends were staying at.

"Good timing, my boy, we just received a letter with your name on it."

"A letter?"

"Pika?"

"From who?"

"The envelope says it's from 'Pokéstar Studios.' We received a similar one addressed to Gary and I as well. I'll send yours over right away."

"Thanks, Professor."

"Oh, hey, Ash," Serena said. "What's in the envelop?"

"Dunno, I haven't opened it yet. Huh…four lanyards and a letter."

"A letter," Bonnie said excitedly. "From who, tell me, tell me, please!"

"De-DENENE!"

"Bonnie, please," her brother said. "Settle down. I'm sure he'll tell us."

"It's from… Luke, a set of four special 'Filmmaker Passes' to the 'Kalos Film Festival' in Sundancia City."

"'Sundancia City,'" Serena said looking it up on her Pokédex. "Oh, that's on the way to my next showcase!"

"Good, then it's settled! Sundancia City, here we come!"

Several days later, the group met up with Luke outside the main theater of the festival. He personally took them inside just before the movie started.

"H-hi, my n-name is Ash f-from P-Pallet Town. No," as the screen showed a news clip of the Real-Ash in a heroic battle against a rampaging Garchomp. "Not THAT Ash," as the screen splits to show a terrified Mirror-Ash jumping into Ritchie's arms when a Joltik passes through the shot. "T-THIS Ash – we're exactly a-alike in EVERY way," he said as the screen showed a helpful side-by side comparison "…Ex-cept p-personality, battle acumen and e-everything else really...

"Y-you see," he continued over a montage of images from Lumiose City. "I came from the 'Mirror-World' where everything LOOKS the same but is t-the mirror opposite of w-hat it is in Y-YOUR world. Y-yes, EVERYONE had a Mirror-Self," as the screen showed a still image of a smiling Professor Oak (Cilan) which flipped into a split screen of an evil Oak mixing chemicals maniacally.

"And y-yes, I said EVERYONE," as the screen now showed a happy Nurse Joy helping Ritchie which flipped to show an angry Joy shouting at Ritchie menacingly. "But," as it cuts to a sweet scene of Real-Ash hugging his Pikachu and then fades into a black and white scene of a desolate Mirror-Ash slowly falling to his knees as his Pikachu abandons him, "t-this is MY s-story..."

As the last rays of the sun disappeared behind the mountain, the four Mirror-Trainers and their pokémon were lifted off the ground screaming in pain as their bodies were engulfed in a fiery light until they exploded in a series of blindingly bright lights.

"A-Ash, noo, ASH," Luke said falling to his knees crying. "C-come back, please! I - I believe in you."

The camera pulls back behind him but remained tightly focused on the back of Luke's vest. Suddenly, a vine intrudes on the shot tapping Luke on the right shoulder. He turns around to see a familiar trainer - and his Chespin - standing near the edge of the forest.

"A-Ash," Luke said wiping the tears from his eyes. "Y-you're back?"

"Yes, be-because you 'believed' in me. Y-you see, I c-came to this world because I believed in Ash… b-but I c-came BACK because you believed in…ME, the w-weak little 'trainer' from Pallet Town. S-so, please, t-tell me, c-can I travel with y-you to Coumarine City?"

"YES," Luke said hugging Mirror-Ash as Chespin threw its arms around his new trainer's leg…

"Yes, 'really,'" Ritchie said putting his hands on Mirror-Ash's shoulders as Scottie and Gary's plane disappeared over the horizon. "Not only did you make me appreciate Contests, but you made me – BOTH of us actually – proud to be your friend, right, Sparky?"

"Rai-rai," Sparky said smiling at his trainer amicably.

"Oh, hi, Professor, do you mind taking me back to the lab with you? I'm kinda tired from my journey."

"No problem," Cilan said opening the car door for them. "And, don't worry; I'm sure Ash's mom would have no problem letting you stay with her tonight."

"Good," Ritchie said buckling his seat belt. "Maybe it'll give me a chance to find out about these 'Showcases' I keep hearing about..."

As the lights came up again, Mirror-Ash was surprised to see the audience up on their feet cheering.

"Wow, that was amazing," Bonnie (who was holding a teary eyed Chespin) exclaimed jumping to her feet. "I really liked seeing daddy and our shop…"

"Okay," Luke said climbing the steps to the stage. "Thank you for coming out here today. Unfortunately, Iris, Cilan, Gary and Bianca could not make it today… BUT Ash and Ritchie DID - as well the 'real' versions of Ash, Clemont, Bonnie and Serena if they could stand up for a moment."

"You forgot someone," came a voice from the back of the theater. "I was kinda expecting a hatchet job, but your film was fairly accurate – I should know, I was taking notes the entire time."

"Thank you, Scottie," Luke said. "That means a lot to me."

"Not only did Mirror-Ash do a phenomenal job with my costume, but your actor did a fantastic job of playing me as a HUMAN not a monster like he could…or SHOULD have. Though I would have preferred to have been INVITED rather than having to pay at the door."

"Sorry, but the studio only gave me 10 passes. At least you saw it, and, yes, I plan on showing it at festivals in Kanto and Unova later this year so hopefully the rest of my cast can see it as well. Now if there are any questions for the three of us…"


End file.
